The Living End (chapter)
Walkthrough article |image=BO2-Title-LivingEnd.png |caption=The Chapter 11 loading screen. |game= Blood Omen 2 (2002) }} Chapter 11: The Hylden City: The Living End is the eleventh and final Chapter of Blood Omen 2 . It followed Kain's progress through the Hylden City and subsequent attempts to destroy the Hylden Gate, defeat the Sarafan Lord and recover the Soul Reaver Blade . The Chapter is followed by a short epilogue. Profile *'Game:' Blood Omen 2 *'Protagonist:' Kain *'Setpieces:' Hylden City *'Eras:' [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]] *'Bosses:' Sarafan Lord *'Preceded by:' Betrayal (chapter) Plot After stowing away on a Sarafan supply ship travelling from the Wharves to the Hylden City, in Betrayal (chapter), Chapter 11: The Living End showed Kain's unceremonious arrival at the Hylden City - crashing the (now corpse-ridden) ship into the Hylden harbour and 'disturbing' the Sarafan Lord, whoTeleported to the harbour and confronted Kain, finally discovering that Kain had in his possession the Nexus Stone (and was therefore invulnerable to the Soul Reaver blade). The Hylden General confirmed that, with the Device destroyed, the Hylden army would take Nosgoth by force, crossing over from the Demon Realm to the Material Realm 'en masse' using the Hylden Gate. The Hylden Lord teleported away, leaving Kain to sneak into the Hylden City and attempt to deactivate the "magic shield", (identified by Janos in Chapter 9:the Device. Janos: "He has created a base in this world, the Hylden City, across the sea. There he has opened a Gate to bring his kind into our world. My plan was to teleport us to the Hylden City, and launch a final assault on the Sarafan Lord, but now I find there is some kind of shield of magic that prevents me. If we are to fight them, that shield must be destroyed." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) Unleashing a Greater Demon in the main entranceway to the city, Kain was able to remove most of the Hylden scientists and Warriors guarding the front entrance and was able to approach an elevator which took him down to the Main square of the Hylden City. In the main square, Kain met and conversed with two Slaves who had heard of Kain's exploits and were able to direct him to the set of buildings that contained the Shield Generator and the Floating vehicle he would have to use to access that area. They also pointed out "where the Demons first appeared" Kain: "And that one there?"//'Male Human:' "We don't know"//'Female Human:' "But our stories tell us, that is where the demons first appeared in our world." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. - The Hylden Gate - across the far side of the square. Passing through a number of buildings and rooms, Kain was able to reach the 'shuttle bay' of the Floating vehicle and defeat theHylden guards, enabling himself to be loaded into the cargo container of the Floating vehicle and ferried across to the Shield Generator. Once Kain had reached the opposite 'shuttle bay' he was able to reach the Shield Generator and was confronted by its protector - the Shield Guardian. Using Telekinesis and Glyph seals to collapse the generator onto the Guardian, Kain was able to deactivate the "Ward barrier" Vorador: "Kain, the Hylden City's defenses have been broached. Janos can no longer sense a Ward barrier." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. protecting the city and enable Janos and Vorador to Teleport into the room. With Vorador and Janos' appearance, Kain was forced to admit to Vorador that he had murdered Umah after she had betrayed him by stealing the Nexus Stone. Kain and Vorador clashed, with Vorador calling Kain a "Monster" Kain: "I did as you would have done, Vorador, to any, human or vampire, who defied your will."//'Vorador:' "Monster…!"//'Kain:' "She chose her fate. Was she acting as the dutiful lieutenant, following her superior’s orders? I care not. What’s done is done."//'Vorador:' "We were wrong ever to trust you."//'Kain:' "Do you so wish to return to the grave, old friend? You are in no position to challenge me."//'Janos:' "We have no time for this discord. I sense that The Hylden Gate is nearby. I can transport us there."//'Kain:' "We will settle this in good time. Tonight, the Sarafan Lord dies. Tomorrow, we shall see…" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and Kain openly threatening Vorador. This discord was interrupted by the arrival of the Sarafan Lord, who fired several Reaver bolts at the Vampires, apparently severely injuring Vorador and forcing Janos (injured by the bolts himself) to tend to Vorador, rather than aid Kain. Janos explained to Kain that he would have to continue on his own and that by dropping the Nexus Stone into the Hylden Gate, he would be able to sever their connection to the Demon Realm and thereby kill every Hylden in Nosgoth (though at the cost of his defense against the Soul Reaver). Sending Kain on his way,Janos teleported Kain to the far side of the main square and the entrance building to the Hylden Gate. Finally approaching the Hylden Gate, Kain activated the large 'chain-elevator' which allowed him to descend to the heart of the Hylden Gate, and a set of platforms suspended above the portal to the Demon Realm, where he found the Sarafan Lord and engaged him in a final battle. See Also Sarafan Lord (boss). '' Whilst fighting the Sarafan Lord in aboss battle, Kain accused The Sarafan Lord of corrupting Umah as a spy, an accusation which the Sarafan Lord reputed. Outraged, Kain was able to knock the lord off the platforms and drop him into the Demon Realm, however he simply Teleported back. Kain, realising his advantage, dropped the Nexus Stone into the Gate, ensuring that no matter what the outcome of the battle, all the Hylden in Nosgoth (including the Sarafan Lord/Hylden General) would be destroyed. As the battle raged on, Kain was able to use Immolate to cause the Sarafan Lord to drop the Soul Reaver, and interference from Janos allowed Kain to once again wield the blade (at the cost of Janos himself who was cast into the Demon Realm by the Sarafan Lord ). Once again paired with the legendary blade,Kain easily dispatched the Hylden General. Epilogue Kain impaled the Sarafan Lord with the Soul Reaver, who warned Kain that the Demon Realm "ensures their immortality" - the Hylden would return and Kain promised that he would be waiting. '''Sarafan Lord:' "You have won the battle….but the war….between your kind and mine…will never end. Our banishment…in the demon dimension…also ensures our immortality….one day…we will shall return…."//'Kain:' "Should your kind breach that place of banishment again, I will be waiting."//'Sarafan Lord:' "…you will not live that long…"//'Kain:' "I have lived long enough to dispose of you." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As Kain left the collapsing Hylden Gate he contemplated Umah's last words - how his rule would differ from that of the Sarafan Lord- and how he would put down the remains of the Sarafan and finally conquer Nosgoth for himself. Kain: "Umah… What was it she said to me in that fatal moment when she took from me the Nexus Stone. How would my rule differ from that of the Sarafan Lord? If you had lived Umah, you would have learned the difference. You should have trusted me."//'Kain:' "The war was over. And yet there was another still to be fought. The cruel masters of Nosgoth, the Sarafan, now leaderless, still had to be put down. There were cities to be rebuilt, and order be restored. And a new rule, my rule, would then begin. To the victor go the spoils. At last, Nosgoth would be mine." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Transcript Legacy of Kain Wiki/None selected (transcript)|None selected Chapter 11: The Living End/Introduction‎|Introduction Chapter 11: The Living End/Gameplay‎‎‎|Gameplay Chapter 11: The Living End/The Cavalry Arrives‎|The Cavalry Arrives Chapter 11: The Living End/The Sarafan Lord‎|The Sarafan Lord Chapter 11: The Living End/Epilogue|Epilogue Chapter 11: The Living End/NPC Dialogue|NPC Dialogue Notes *In this Chapter, Kain can find 9 Blue Lore coffers(for a total of 45 'Lore Orbs') and a single Weapon Power Chest. Weaponry found included Double-bladed swords and Broadswords. Enemies featured in the level included Hylden scientists, Hylden warriors, Demon spiders, Greater demons and one 'pseudo-enemy' the 'the Shield Guardian'. The only NPC's were Human Slaves (though many of these had Peasant character models), some of these are Chained humans . *The Blood Omen 2 Prima Guide repeatedly refers to the Hylden City as the "Hylden Gate" and titles the last Chapter as "Chapter 11:The Hylden Gate:The Living End"; Chapter 11:The Hylden Gate:The Living End "This is it! A final showdown with the Sarafan Lord himself! But first you'll have to locate and deactivate the Shield Generator that hides the Hylden's presence, allowing your vampire armies to launch their assault. The gate is populated mainly by the Hylden themselves, but be on the lookout for ferocious forms of Demons" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 86. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 this is probably a reference to an earlier build of the game (as seen throughout the'' Blood Omen 2 Prima Guide'' and hinted at in many Prima Guides), as both the chapter and location are called the "Hylden City" in the finished game . *As the final level of Blood Omen 2, this Chapter also featured Kain's final battle and defeat of the Sarafan Lord, the destruction of the Hylden Gate and all Hylden in the Material Realm, the recovery of the Soul Reaver (though it is of limited use in the boss battle) and the somewhat ambiguous fates of Janos and Vorador. Kain's 'Spiky Attire' is also seen for the last time - Kain's next chronological appearance in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver depicts him with a bare scaly chest and images from Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy depict the evolution of this 'attire'.Ranjeet Singhal's portfolio *The Sarafan Lord, for the first time, does not wear his 'facemask' and his natural Hylden face is obviously exposed. (the mask is probably unnecessary in a Hylden City) . *It is unusual that, when Kain de-activated the Shield Generator, only Janos and Vorador Teleport in; not the entire the Cabal . In previous chapters, Janos suggested "we" would join him (it is not clear whether he refers to Vorador and himself or the Cabal). Nevertheless, it seems strange that the majority of the vampire resistance does not join the 'final battle' against the Sarafan Lord. (perhaps, like Umah, they have also heard Vorador's tales and mistrust Kain) . In the same scene, in what is presumably a glitch; Vorador can be seen 'duplicated' in the far background of the scene, with his back turned to the camera . See also *The [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]] *The Hylden City *Sarafan Lord (boss) *The Nexus Stone *The Death of the Hylden Lord * Alternate/Deleted dialogue - Hylden City * Chapter 11: The Hylden City - "The Living End" Script at Nosgothic Realm . * Chapter 11: The Hylden City - "The Living End" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Eleven at Dark Chronicle References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Blood Omen 2